


Whisky Lullaby (Counterpartshipping one-shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angels singing, Cheating, Drinking, M/M, Slight Reiji x Yuya, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuto finds Yuya having sex with another guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this Idea from a song called Whiskey Lullaby.

Yuto had just come back from the war and he couldn't wait to see Yuya again after months of nothing but war, he smiled as saw the house he and Yuya bought together. But as soon as he saw a car that wasn't his or Yuya's in their driveway along with Yuya's car, side by side his smile turned into a frown, he quickly parked his car before rushing inside the house up to his and Yuya's room hoping and praying that Yuya wasn't in trouble. But what he found was something way worse then he could have imagined that Yuya would never do to him, but he was wrong... Yuya was having sex with Reiji Abaka, they only stopped when their heard the door slam open, Yuya paled as he saw Yuto in the doorway, he was only doing it with Reiji Abaka because he had planned to buy the house that he and Yuto owned together and the only way to stop him was to agree to have sex with Reiji twice a month... Yuto's heart was shattering inside his chest as he backed away from the doorway to his and Yuya's room.

"Yuto, I can expl-" Before Yuya could explain why he was doing this, Yuto had run downstairs, out the door, and got into his car and drove off.

Eight months later down the line, Yuto had become an alcoholic and drink ever single night, he drink until he got tired, the alcohol made his pain go away but the memories of Yuya still stuck in his mind. Shun had tried to get him to stop drinking but couldn't because Yuto would complain about the pain in his heart, but tonight felt different, Shun felt something was off with Yuto and he couldn't figure it out what it was.

"Shun," Yuto said suddenly to Shun, and Shun looked at Shun looked at him as Yuto drink same more whiskey," every day I can't forget him, his stuck on my mind no matter what I do his still there... Don't be surprised if you find me dead one day." Shun rised at his eyebrow at his friend wondering why Yuto suddenly said that.

"Yuto, don't say that! One day I think you'll able to forget everything about that cheating whore," Ruri hit Yuto gently on top of the head with a bottle of wine. Yuto smiled softly at this.

"Yeah... Well I'm going to go home now guys see you later," Yuto stood up from the bar table after giving a huge tip to their waiter before leaving. He didn't really need to go far since he lived next to that same bar, he entered his small home and want to his room and decided to end it tonight, he got out a piece of a paper and wrote a small note, he want over to his closet and took out a shot gun before sitting down on his bed. "Goodbye Yuya, I will always love you..."

The next day Yuto's friends found him with a shotgun shot wound to the head, he had a gun in one hand and a note in the other which read 'I'll love him until I die...' When his friends buried him by a willow tree they could hear the angels singing a whiskey lullaby... 

La la la la la....

Many years later Yuya was sitting in his room crying as yet another a memory of Yuto run through his head, rumors had flew right by him of Yuto's death and him having sex with Reiji Abaka. People called Yuya a whore, slut, and even a bitch, but nobody knew how much he had blamed himself for agreeing to that deal with Reiji Abaka. When explained what truly happened that day to Yuto's friends and his friends they forgiven him though he couldn't forgive himself, he tried everyday to had the hide the whiskey on his breath but he could never get drunk enough to get him off his mind... He took Yuto's photo off his dresser mirror and grabbed the gun Yuto used to kill himself and stared at the wall blankly, tears rolling down his face.

The next day Yuya's mother who had been over for a small visit found her son on his bed dead with a picture of Yuto tightly in his hand. They buried him next to Yuto underneath the willow tree and for a second time they could hear the Angels singing a whiskey lullaby...

La la la la la...

What no one could see was that Yuto's and Yuya's spirits rising up from their graves and once they saw each other they smiled and hugged each other tightly. They were so happy to be with each other again after so many years after heartbreak, they where finally together again. Their souls lifted up into the sky as they held each other...


End file.
